


richie’s letter

by asthmatic_lover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bittersweet, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, letter format, sorry it’s kinda sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthmatic_lover/pseuds/asthmatic_lover
Summary: About a week after the losers were called together again to finish Pennywise, Richie has something he wants to get off his chest...Or Richies letter to Eddie after his d***h.





	richie’s letter

Dear Eds,

It’s me. Richie. I don’t really know what the fuck I’m doing. It’s just, I’ve been thinking about you a lot recently. I really fucking miss you, Kaspbrak. I thought you should know that we won. We really did kill that motherfucking clown, and we wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, Eddie. I wasn’t lying to you when I said you were braver than you think. You risked your life for all of us and Derry when you stabbed that clown right where it hurts. Hell, you even walked through the dirtiest, disease-ridden house in the whole town. I don’t give a shit about anything your mom or your wife or anyone else told you because you really are the bravest person I know. You’re braver than me at least. I’m such a fucking coward I never even got to tell you how much you mean to me. And that is something I will forever regret. I can’t really tell you now that you’re gone, but I really need to get it all down. Here it goes ( bare with me, this could get sappy) : Edward Kaspbrak, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now. Ever since the first day we met, my love for you has grown each day. You made me feel warm inside; safe. Despite all my mom jokes, making you smile was always my goal. And boy, Eddie. When you smiled, my world felt complete and everything else washed away. I would think about the constellations of freckles on your face and your slightly curled brown locks; wondering how someone could be that perfect (I wasn’t lying when I would call you ‘cute cute cute’). I adored every time you snapped at me for going too far over the line with a dumb joke, your face growing pink and flustered. You were my source of happiness, and I really hope I was yours, too. God this is so cheesy. Ugh I wish I was good at writing shit like this down. I bet if I was a kickass poet like Ben I would have made you swoon so hard you’d have fainted and Mrs. K would actually have a heart attack. Maybe I would have been able to work up the courage to tell you instead of opening my dumbass mouth, probably saying some shit about fucking your mom. “Good on ya, Tozier! Your mom jokes are so romantic!” I hope you know that not a day goes by that I don’t miss you. There’s so much I wish I could have said and done, but it’s too late now. I lost you. Don’t you worry about me up there, Eds. I’ll try my best to get along without you. At least I have our memories to look back on because there is no fucking way I’m ever forgetting you again. The only boy I’ve ever loved. Thank you Eddie, for constantly making me want to be a bit less of a Trashmouth all the time. Thank you for showing me what love is. Say hi to Stanley for me. 

\- Richie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic!! I watched IT Chapter Two over the weekend and I knew I had to write some sort of Reddie conclusion. Give me feedback in the comments!! It will be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
